Because you Seduced Me
by slash-leo
Summary: Slashingleo. In a game of truth or dare Ginny dares Harry to seduced his school rival. That was two years ago. Now in their seventh year both boys have found themselves unable to forget what occurred that night
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. However I will one day take over the world and fix that small problem. Muahahahahaha.

Story Talk: This fic is going to alternate views between chapters. I have six chapters written so far (hence why none of my other fics have been updated.) And chapter seven should be were the time gap closes. Draco's POV will be a bit behimd Harry's and I will do my best to try to make it as understanable as possible. Enjoy.

Authouress Ramble: I really don't have time to ramble this morning seeing as how I needed to start getting ready ten minutes ago. Damn school. But I couldn't not have a ramble section because that would be sad. So this is going to be a sad excuse for a ramble and I will supply a more efficient ramble the next time I update.

Chapter One

My Hero

I opened the door to the last compartment on the train. There was one person in there, but that didn't matter, I just wanted away from Ron and Hermione.

"Mind if I sit here." I asked the cloaked figure. The figure just shrugged, so I sat down.

The cloaked person sitting across from me didn't say a word, but that didn't matter. As long as I was away from Ron and Hermione. They had been snogging like crazy in the compartment the whole train ride. Which had only been about ten minutes, but it was enough for me to say something.

Flashback

"You know you guys could stop for a while. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't kill you." I said.

"You know if you would just get a girlfriend we wouldn't have this problem, now would we?" Ron answered haughtily, as Hermione continued sucking on his neck.

"Maybe I don't want a girlfriend."

"Ugh. Please don't tell me you're a fucking fag. Having to be in the same school with Malfoy is enough. I don't think I could handle my best friend being a fairy."

"I'll leave you two alone." I said angrily. I grabbed my things and left.

Before I'd even stepped out the door I heard Ron say

"I thought he would never leave."

PRESENT TIME.

_When the hell did my friend become such an arrogant arsehole. Oh yes, after he fucked Hermione. _

_Ron has been a complete arse all summer and I am getting sick of it. Oh my god, he has gotten further than me. Whoopie. Honestly, what the hell does it matter. I guess he is just happy that he finally beat me at something. But the thing is, I don't' fucking care. Really I think that irks him more than anything. And that is why he keeps pushing with it. That I can put up with though._

_What really got to me, was his comment about Malfoy. Not because it was about Malfoy, hell I couldn't care less. His problem with gay people just annoys the hell out of me. I really don't know why it irks me so much. I'm not officially gay. I say officially because I have kinda lost interest in girls, but I haven't exactly gotten interested in guys. I'm kinda in-between right now. I would test the theory, but the only other homosexual male I know, is Draco Malfoy. And I am not that desperate. Although he is rather attractive. It's a shame he is such an arsehole._

_Come to think of it, he really hasn't been the past year. Actually, he left my friends and me completely alone all last year. Which was rather surprising to me. It had been Ron that pushed him out of the closet after all. Ron somehow found out that Malfoy was gay on the train to school last year. He also said that he knew who it was exactly that Malfoy liked, but he had reasons to disclose that information._

_Really that was when Ron had become a little cocky, but only slightly so that it wasn't too bad. But now that I think about it Ron had been a prick since that point. It just kept getting worse. I am going to talk to Dumbledore as soon as possible. There is no way I am going to spend the entire year with that insufferable prick. Speak of the devil._

"Hey Harry, you can come back now." _What the hell, I can come back now. Gods damn he is getting on my nerves._

"If I wanted to come back, I would have. I don't need your invitation."

"Look Harry, I know you're jealous because you don't have a girlfriend, but . . . " _That is fucking it._

"How many times do I have to tell you. " I said, fighting the urge to scream. "I don't want a girlfriend." I said it as though I were speaking to a two-year old.

"Oh my god, you are a fairy aren't you?" Ron asked his voice full of disgust.

'So what if I am?" I already knew the answer, I just wanted to hear him say it. The look on his face was even worse than before. He looked complete mortified.

"Holy shit. That is the most disgusting thing ever. I can't believe I was ever friends with you. You' re a dis . . ." He didn't get to finish. A shot of light followed a voice yelling stuptify.

I looked at the cloaked figure, it was putting it's wand away. I knew that voice.

"Malfoy?" I saw the cloaked figure shoulders slump.

"Hello, Potter." He said taking off his hood. Holy hell he looked good. He always did, but now his hair wasn't gelled back. It was instead hanging down past his ears, and it looked so incredibly soft.

"Why did you do that?"

"Don't tell me you're going to defend him!" He was getting angry. I was taken slightly off guard.

"I'm not. I just want to know why." He mumble something I couldn't understand. "What

"Because he was insulting you, are you happy?"

"You care?"

"Yes, now if you will excuse me, I have to go." With that he put his hood back up and walked out the door.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Why the hell did he care? Did it have to do with 5th year? I really didn't think he cared. I mean he was fine last year. Or maybe he wasn't. I planned to find out before I get off the train. I wouldn't let him go until I knew. That I had decided.

L

L

Now that you have read go show how much you all love me and review . . . Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Authoress ramble: I finally got Neville back. / Hugs computer longer than is healthy/ So that means more updates. Yay. (Two days later) My dad is a bloody bastard and he took them again. /steam comes out of ears/

Story Talk: I finally got a working computer long enough to type this up. However I do not have time to explain anything. Not that it is needed. so enjoy.

Chapter Two

I got on the train and went straight to the back, to the last compartment. I didn't want to run into Harry. It could be a bad thing. I really didn't want a repeat of last year. That and my friends couldn't exactly admit to being my friends. That and my house knew I was gay. The Slytherins are extremely parochial and they don't agree with my 'life style'. At first they tried to except it, but the guys were all afraid I would jump them and the girls didn't care to associate with me anymore because they knew I wouldn't sleep with them. Why talk to me if they wouldn't get laid. Bitches.

I did have two friends still, but they had to be careful. We're Slytherins and the chance that my house would turn on them is great. So my friends were like y spies. Blaise Zabini watched the guys and Lexy Portum watched the girls.

Lexy Portum transferred from Durmstrang at the beginning of our sixth year sixth year after her parents died. She said that her guardians didn't want her going to Durmstrang, but the truth was she didn't want to go. Our house couldn't know that. If they knew she would be considered the enemy, or crazy. They wouldn't be able to comprehend not wanting to go to Durmstrang.

I guess I would consider lexy my best friend. We got to know each other really well last year. She knew all about me and was the first to know who turned me. As well as the last. And I was the first to know I was the first and last to know that she wasn't straight either. I also knew that she liked Ginny Weasley. That was another reason why she wasn't able to let people know she was friends with me.

I heard someone outside the door and put up the hood of me black cloak. I was already curled up in the seat with it wrapped around my legs and arms. The door opened. I didn't look up. I was hoping if the saw me they would go away.

"Can I sit here?" Holy hell. This was not good, fuck. It was Harry of all people. Why the hell did it have to be Harry? I opened up mouth to answer, but then I thought better of it. I settled for a shrug, and apparently he did too. I tensed as I felt him walk past me. Why the hell did I have to like fucking Harry Potter?

I remember the night perfectly. It was as though it happened yesterday. However it actually happened the last day of our fifth year. The Gryffindors decided to throw an end of the year party. Regretfully I let Blaise talk me into going. That was where it all started.

FLASHBACK

"Come on Draco, it might be fun."

"I doubt it." I replied not looking up from my paper.

"Pansy's going."

"Is that supposed to convince me to go."

"Well she is your girlfriend."

"Blaise you know the only reason I am dating that cow is because my father pays me."

"This would be a bonus then."

"I make enough money without going to that retched party. I don't want to spend my evening with those disgusting Gryffindors. So unless my father, by some miracle, finds out and makes an 'offer', I don't have to go. And since I do not wish to go I will simply not inform him." As I finished an owl flew through the window. More specifically my fathers' owl flew through the window.

I looked at Blaise to see his eyes widen. As I took the letter off the owls leg Blaise began to back up slowly.

"I you take one more step I swear to the gods I will tie you up and torture you within an inch of your death." At that Blaise froze. I loved threats. I opened the letter and began to read.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I was rather perturb to find that you were planning on passing up an invitation to the Gryffindor party. A Malfoy always attends a party if he is invited. If you would have informed me of the event yourself I would have given you generous compensation. However since I had to find out from other unnamed sources you will be required to go and you will not receive any recompense._

_Lucius Malfoy._

I looked up at Blaise, putting as much menace n my eyes as I could. He began to back up slowly, smiling as though asking me to forgive him. I wouldn't. I jumped on him just as he turned to run. We both fell to the ground. Blaise was belly down with me straddling his waist. I grabbed his right arm and pulled it behind his back. Only then did he stop struggling.

"Why the hell did you tell him?"

"Who said I told him? Pansy has been begging you to go ever since she found out."

"Don't fucking lie Blaise."

"Fine, get off of me and I will tell you."

"If you try to run for it I will curse you ass. Do you understand?"

"Yes, don't worry I won't." Slowly I got off of him. Like he said he, he didn't run. He simply walked o his bed and sat down."

"Promise you won't freak out."

"I will promise nothing."

"I figured you'd say that."

"Stop procrastinating Blaise."

"Fine I told him." I opened my mouth to start yelling, but he cut me off. "Because I am dating Ginny and I don't want to go and have the only other Slytherin there be Pansy." I couldn't talk at first. The shock was too much. When I could talk I said.

"Weasley? Weasley! An in the poor, red-headed, freckled, disgrace for a wizard, Ginny Weasley."

" . . . Er . . . Ginny isn't that poor and her freckles are fading. Plus she's a really good shag." Now I was really disgusted.

"You slept with her!" I yelled.

"Yeah, me and half the 5 through 7 years. Girls and Boys. That girl gets around."

"_You _slept with her?"

"Yeah, she gives head better than Fred and George . . ."

"Fred and George too. Holy fuck. Please tell me you haven't slept with Ron."

"No he's such a homophobe, he wouldn't even look at me. Then he threatened to go tell people. And you know how the Slytherins are . They can't find out, so I cast a memory charm on him."

"RON! You tried to bone _THE _WEASEL." I was sure I looked ridiculous. I couldn't have been more shocked.

Suddenly Blaise began to laugh. I crossed my arms and waited for him to stop. After a few minutes and some rolling on the floor he was ready to talk.

"That is the funniest thing I have ever seen. I don't think I have ever seen you so shocked."

"Of course I am shocked. He's the weasel."

"That was so worth the disgusting mental image."

"You mean you didn't?"

"No! It's Ron and that is just disgusting. Hell that is beyond disgusting."

" What about the others?"

"All three." I scrunched my nose in disgust. "So you going to the party right."

"Not like I have a choice."

LeoLeoLeoLeoLeoLeoLeo

"Draco we're going to be late." Blaise said pounding on the bathroom door.

"Have you forgotten I don't want to go? Why would I hurry?"

"Drac, I don't want to be late." Pansy shrieked. God I really hated her voice.

"Here's an idea." I said poking my head out of the bathroom door. "We're goign to the play a game. You go to the party by yourself then I will meet you there and 'pick you up'." The squeal Pansy made almost made me want to take it back. Almost.

"Dracy that is a wonderful idea. I'll go then." She leaned toward me to kiss me, but I pulled back.

"I . . . haven't cleansed my face yet."

'Oh Dracy you're so considerate."

"I know Pansy." I said dryly. "Now hurry so you can look causal."

"Ok Dracy, bye." Thankfully she ran off. I don't think I could have put up with her with her much longer. Once the door shut Blaise turned to me.

"You are so full of shit."

"I know, but I am good at it." And with that I shut the door.

A few minutes later I emerged from the bathroom to find Blaise lying on his bed playing the wizard version of a gameboy. Blaise had discovered the game over the holidays and spent nearly a mouth creating a version that would pass the electronic wards on Hogwarts. I became obsessed with the game tetris immediately. I took it so often that he started making one for me. It hasn't been completed yet and he's been hiding he from me. I'm seriously having withdraws. Though I won't let him know that. It's the hardest thing to keep hidden. Mainly because of the twitching. Luckily it is discreet. Thankfully nobody has noticed yet, Malfoys are not supposed to twitch.

"About time. You primp more that any girl I know. Someone's going to think that you are gay if you aren't careful." Yeah right. Me gay. I am a Malfoy, Malfoys aren' allowed to be gay.

"Yes Blaise, I am gay and I want you. Marry me please." I said, sarcasm dripping off every word.

" I didn't say that you were. I simply said that one could assume."

"Well they better not be assuming. Father would kill me." Blaise gave me a questioning look, but let it go.

"Right so we should be getting to that party then."

"Yes we should. If we don't my fashionably late plan will have gone completely out the window."

"About time."

Present time

That was how the situation began. It only got worse when we actually got there. Or maybe it was better.

Reviewers: I know I am awful for ending it but I am running low on time.

lampshadesrgreat: Thanks. I never really thought about it that way. Maybe because I know how the whole thing is going to turn out. D

Tempest Tamer: Thanks I hope you enjoyed the update.

sexAy-iranian23: I'm glad you are enjoying it. Thanks for the review.

SilentSleepingInTheCold: Yeah Ron is being a prick, but I don't really like Ron so that is how I like to portray him.

Celeste Jacobs: Glad you like it. Hope the update appeased you.

Sandalino Silvio Leif: Awe I love you too. D Thanks for the review.

firefly50: I'm getting the chapters out as soon as possible. Thanks for the review.

Demitria Miriam: Intrigued? Yay. Hope you enjoyed the update.

telynaayuri: Was the update enough? P

Anny Pervert Snape: A goddess? Really? I think I like that. That was defiantly enogh. But what exactly am I the goddess of?

Pure Black: Thanks. I promise I will see the fic the whole way trough,

Beloved: Yay I am loved. I hope you liked the more.

Nyoka Li: I hope you do end up loving it. Thanks for the review.

Aquilus: I glad you like it so far. They should find each other soon. Although I'm not sure anyone, but me, will like what happens when they do.

Descendant of Doom: Thanks. No I am not a really big fan of Ron. I glad you liked it I hope you liked the update just as much.

Flammy: Does it still sound ok?

Sannukaz: I am glad you like it so far. Hopefully you will like the finished product just as much.

VirginSerpent: I'm glad you like it Thanks for the review.

blu: I totally agree. I really don't picture Ron being supportive. I do write it sometimes just for a change, but I think if it were to really happen Ron wouldn't be supportive at all. I hope two chapters did it for you. Thanks for the review.

Grimy Grunhilda Grunt: Oh come on. Ron is a jerk. How can you not see it? D

Slytherin snakes: Thanks for the review. I hope you are still interested.

Alora: I'm glad you like it. And the reason for Ron's drastic personality change will make itself known soon. I do promise there is a reason for it.

Mon2: I'm sorry to leave off like that . . . ok well maybe I am not. I love cliffhangers. They are the greatest things in the world and they are so evil. Muahahahahacoughcough. Er . . Right. I'm glad that you agree with me some people coughGGGcough think that evil Ron is awful.

Natasha AKA: Tash: Ron is evil for plot reasons. I think that Draco would look good like that too. But I cannot believe you said that about the actors. I love Daniel. You must be crazy. D

guns'n'handcuffs; Thanks, I am glad that my story is good for something other than the awesome pairing.

driven to insanity: Don't tell me you don't' lie cliffhangers. They are awesome. Thanks for the review.

zoomaphonethepirate: Thanks. Btw I love the name. It made me think of Johnny and Orlando which is always a good thing. I also though of zabombafoo but that isn't important.

Ahja Reyn: Yes he did. Just wait til you see why.

Artemis-Warroir-Goddess: First I must say that I love your pen name. I don't' remember if I have told you before or if I just thought about it. But I must tell sorry if it is a repeat. Your pen name is awesome. I love mythology, I actually plan to major in it in college. Anyway to your review. I love you too, and yay for another Ron hater. I'll try to update as often as possible. I have had a few technical difficulties. Like my father hiding my keyboard and mouse and a laptop that likes to spark and melt.

mizukimarr910: Mou. That was kinda mean. /pouts/ Ok well I guess I am too, but how could I resist,. Cliffhangers are so much fun. Prejudice much. /sticks out tongue/ ; )

Remi: I am glad that you like it and no I don't have it on AFF. I don't have anything on that site. I don't' visit it much either. I usually just stick with one thing.

Robin the bird: I hope that was fast enough. I have been trying.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry and others belong to J.K. not me.

Story Talk: I don't remember if I told you this last time or not. But just in case I didn't, I have already figured out an ending. The thing is you may not like it. I refuse to change the ending. However I will write a sequel if you really want it. Just keep in mind as you are deciding that I love my ending and really don't want a sequel but I do have a few ideas for one if you really want it.

Authoress ramble: I recently got a live journal. Slowly but surely I am getting internet literate. You should check it out and leave me lots of comments. I will give cookies.

Chapter Three

The Dare

I really didn't know what to think. What he said was . . . I don't know. I confirmed a few suspicions that I had been having. Draco had change a lot since fifth year. I don't know why, but once he came back he was . . . not nice, bu t not mean either. I shocked me at first then Ron told me of his discovery. I thought that might have been it. Only now I realize that it couldn't have had anything to do with it. Ron couldn't have found out Draco was gay until after we got on the train and Draco hadn't been remotely rude when I saw him before I boarded the train.

I thought that if anything he would have been mad at me for what happened last year. Really it wasn't even my fault. It was Ginny's.

FLASHBACK

"Wow you guys the place looks great." I said when I walked into the common room. It really did look good. Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny had done an excellent job.

"It does, doesn't it." Ginny said admiring her work.

"You're finished a bit early though, aren't you?" Ron asked. He had followed me down from the dorm. We were trying to sneak out before the party. Neither of us wanted to go. But of course they had to be here.

"Well we thought we could play a game of truth of dare." Ginny said. Parvati and Lavender began to giggle. I looked at them curiously, but soon my attention was diverted by a thumping sound coming from a cupboard. Ginny quickly ran over to it. She opened it only enough to stick her wand in and muttered a 'stuptify'

"What was that?" I asked. Lavender and Parvati looked at each other with wide eyes, but Ginny calmly answered.

"This first years' cat. I swear the thing is insane."

"Oh."

"So how about that game?"

After much debating the three girls finally got Ron and me to agree to play. Actually they more forced us to, but we ended up playing nonetheless. Nothing had really happened so far. Ginny admitted to dating Blaise, which sent Ron into a ten minute long rant. And Ron had to kiss Parvati, but otherwise it was really boring. Then Ginny's turn came.

"Harry. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I answered. Immediately I knew I would regret it. The look in Ginny's eyes was just scary.

"I dare you to try to seduce Malfoy tonight at the party."

"WHAT!" Ron and I yelled in unison. Ginny smiled at us as Lavender and Parvati began to giggle once again.

"To bad Ron decided on no chickens. What was it you said Ron, 'We're men we don't need chickens.'" she mocked making her voice deep. "Yep I believe that was it."

"I . . . er . . . Sorry Harry." I was sending death glares at him by now, praying that one would be a killing glare.

"I guess you better get sexy Harry. Malfoy will be a hard one to catch."

"Hey I didn't decide on no chickens, it shouldn't count!" I exclaimed. I really didn't want to seduce him. No, I didn't like him, but I was gay and Malfoy was undeniably attractive. No matter how big of a jerk he was.

"What if I was to say that if you do this and are successful I will make a polyjuice potion. You can go home with Ron and I will go to your aunt and uncles." I eyed Ginny. If she would really do it, the embarrassment would be a fair price to pay. I would get to spend my whole summer with Ron.

"And if I don't win?"

"Nothing. You have nothing to lose."

"Except my head if Malfoy gets to pissed."

"I think you'll be okay Harry."

"Fine it's a deal."

END FLASHBACK

I don't know why I agreed, but now I am glad I did. Especially if my suspicions are correct.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Story Talk: Kay now we are going back to Draco view. This chapter is, I think, one of the longest of this fic and is really slashy. So I hope you enjoy.

Authoress Ramble: As I said in my ramble in Seducing You, for those of you that read it, you are lucky that I love you all. I really don't want to be writing seeing as my stomach still hurts. 25 hours later and it hasn't gone away. Although it is more of a dull ache now, but it still hurts and I am still not eating. But here I am typing this chapter at 5:30 on the morning. So feel special.

Chapter 4

Throughly Seduced

I remember that day like it was yesterday. I replayed it in my mind over and over again. And as soon as I got home I put it in my pensive ( I think that is how you spell it. I lent out my fifth book.) so I could actually relive it. I don't think I'll ever forget it. With Harry sitting right across from me it would have been harder. To forget. That is why I had to leave.

FLASHBACK

As I walked through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room the noise hit me like an invisible wall. The Gryffindors actually did a fantastic job with the decorating. All the house colors were spread throughout the room evenly. All intertwined with each other. Ugh when thought of that way it just seemed bad.

I looked over to the right side of the room. Against the back wall there was a bar set up. Seamus Finnigan was behind the bar servingdrinks. I looked down the bar and found Pansy furthest away against the wall. Unfortunately I caught her eye. She winked at me then turned back to Finnigan and pretended to flirt with him. I actually felt kinda sorry for him. Oh well.

"Come on." Blaise said pulling my sleeve.

"Where are we going?" Blaise just pointed. I followed his finger to find Potter and Weasley, of the Ginny variety. Potter was facing away from me and Weasley was facing me. There was a look in her eyes that I didn't like.

"I think not." I said as I turned to walk away. I didn't get very far. Blaise grabbed my sleeve again.

"Come on Draco, she isn't that bad really. Just walk with me and be . . . tolerable."

"Fine." I turned back toward Weasley and Potter. Now both of them were facing me. The look in Potter's eyes was even scarier than Weasley's had been. It was almost . . . flirty. I realized that I had been making eye contact to long. Was it two seconds or two minutes that meant the person was sexually attracted to you. I really don't think it mattered either way. Fuck. No I was only looking because he confused me with he look. Yes that was it.

"Hey Gin." Blaise said drawing me out of my thoughts. "Harry." He gave him a nod. Then he turned to me with a pointed look.

"Weasley, Potter." I said nodding to each of them in turn.

"Hello Draco." Weasley said. She then pushed Potter sending him flying into me and knocking us both to the ground. He was laying on top of me, his drink spilt down the front of both of us.

Potter's eyes were so wide you'd think they'd pop out of their sockets. His glasses had fallen off when we fell so his eyes were more visible than ever before. The green was so vivid. Damn it more then two seconds.

"Get off me Potter!" I yelled. Quickly he scrambled off of me and stood up. Just as quickly I picked myself up off the floor.

"Ginny what the hell?" Potter was angry too. Good Ginny I could take, Potter however, not so much.

"You'll pay for this Weasley."

"I'm sorry I really am. It was a n accident." she was getting scared. I would be too if I was facing too of the most powerful wizards in our year.

"Look how about you go to the boys dorm, clean up and calm down and then you can maim me." I opened my mouth to protest, but Harry answered first.

"Fine. Come on . . . Draco." I would have argued, but I was speechless for the small second it took for Blaise to give me a push. I kept myself from falling, but just barley. I turned back to glare at Blaise. I was fuming over his lack of cowering when I felt a h and slip into mine. Harry was pulling me toward the stairs to the dorm rooms. His hand was softer than I would have thought. I figured he wouldn't moisturize. I thought he would just take a shower and go to bed. Fuck mental image.

Quickly I yanked my hand out of his. Took me long enough we were already on the stairs.

"I can walk without your aid Potter."

"That's a shame." He said with a smirk. Then he turned back around and continued walking. I swear to the gods his ass was moving more then usual. Not that I looked. I wasn't looking then either. As far as I was concerned. Harry Potter didn't even have an ass. He didn't have a nice ass. He didn't have a nice ass that was covered in a tight pair of jeans. He didn't have a nice as that was covered in a tight pair of jeans that were probably soaked in the front. Fuck metal image. What the hell was wrong with me.

I closed my eyes and all, but tripped up the stairs. When we came to the landing I kept my eyes closed. The Slytherins fifth year dorms were a way down the hall. Apparently that wasn't the case for the Gryffindor dorms. I ran right into Potter and nearly fell on my ass, again.

"I thought you didn't need my help?" Harry mocked.

"I don't. I meant to run into you. Don't give me that condescending look."

"If you say so love." Love what the hell. I don't know what he meant by that, but it wasn't sarcastic. "Come on, I'm becoming sticky." Damn. The. Bloody. Mental. Images.

Again he grabbed me hand this time leading me through the door to his room. The room was disgusting. Not only was it Gryffindor, but it was messy and unorganized. All of it was a complete disaster except one area. The bed was made, there weren't any creases in the sheets at all. The bedside talk be was neatly arranged, the books stacked, pictures all angled perfectly. At the end of the bed sat a trunk. On it there wasa neatly folded pair of pajamas and the shoes were lined up neatly as well. Whoever owned this area was someone that I could be friends with.

"Are you going to get out of those clothes or what?" I turned to see Potter shirtless. He was standing in the doorway to the bathroom rubbing his chest with a et washcloth. He had already changed into a pair of faded blue jeans. The top of them was a bit wet from the water that had dripped down his stomach.

"I can't clean your clothes if they are on you."

"Can't you do a cleaning spell?" I asked trying to ignore the way my body was reacting to his half naked body.

"You don' get naked that way." He pouted.

"I'm not getting naked no matter what. The only thing I have to clean is my shirt."

"Oh." He said disappointedly. "I think we'll have to change that."

"What d . . ." Before I could finish my sentence he had conjured a red drink. "No!" I said wide eyed. I turned to run, but I only got as far as the turning. I felt the moisture seep through my pants.

"You bastard."

"I think you need your pants washed." The humor in his eyes pissed me off more than his words. I lunged at him knocking him onto the bathroom floor. Quickly I straddled him pinning his arms between my knees and his body. I sat up. Thankfully we had fallen close enough to the counter. I could reach the thoothpaste. The neat person must not have been the last person to brush his teeth because the cap was not on, but hell that made my job easier.

I showed Potter the tube of toothpaste. Much to my enjoyment his eyes widen. He began to squirm as I squeezed the blue substance into my hand.

"No no no no no." I smirked and raised my eyebrows before smearing the toothpaste through his hair.

"I think you'll be needing a shower." I was surprised when a smirk appeared on his on face.

"As long as you'll take it with me." Holy hell. Ignoring his blatant flirting was becoming damn near impossible.

"Unlike you I don't need a shower." Suddenly I found myself on the floor under him.

"How . . ?" He raised his hand and said,

"Wandless magic." I hadn't really thought about it before. I was too busy running and then killing.

"Why didn't you use it to get away from me before the toothpaste?"

"Maybe I wanted a reason to take a shower. Now where was I? Oh yes, your shower. With a wave to his hand my shirt disappeared.

"What the fuck?"

"Chocolate syrup." A container of chocolate syrup appeared in his hand.

"I swear to the gods I will kill you."

"As long as I get my shower first." With that he took syrup and poured it all over my face and chest. He then leaned down and licked the chocolate off my ear. I thanked the gods he was sitting on my stomach. Enemy or not he was fucking hot and apparently he felt the same way.

"Or maybe I could clean you up myself." He whispered into my ear. Then he moved to my other ear licking the chocolate off of it as well. But this time he didn't stop. Harry worked his way down my jaw line to my chin then back up to the other ear.

My breath had quickened a bit. That I could hide though. What I couldn't hide was my hardening groin or the lust-filled look in my eyes. Realizing this I closed my eyes. I felt him pull away. Only his face though. His body was still pressed against mine. I knew he was looking at me. I could feel his breath on my lips. But I couldn't open my eyes. I wouldn't let him see.

"Draco." he whispered. I felt his breath ghost across my lips. I heard the way he said my name. I had to see his eyes. I opened my eyes slowly. Just as I thought his face was right above mine. He was looking into my eyes. His eyes showed lust and uncertainty. I was sure mine showed the same.

My gaze moved to his cheek. Chocolate was smeared from his lips to his right eye. Slowly I raised my head and ran my tongue along his cheek. I search his eye as I laid my head back on the floor. The uncertainty in his eyes was gone. Then he leaned down and made mine go away to.

His lips felt so soft as they first cane in contact with mine. Just like the kiss they were soft and uncertain. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. His tongue explored my mouth playing with mine, teasing it. Then he pulled back and let me dominate the kiss. He released my arms. Slowly I pulled them out and let my hands find his face. I continued to kiss him for a while, waiting until his defense was down. I felt his body relax completely. I took this moment to flip us over landing him under me. He didn't try to get away, but worry filled his eyes. I took the worry away with another kiss. This one more rough than the other, more demanding. Again I pulled away eyeing his chest which was covered with chocolate from being press up against mine.

I slid down his body so that I had a better angle. In the process causing us to rub against each other, bringing a groan from us both. Continuing with my initial plan I leaned down and began to slowly lick the chocolate off his chest. Teasing his nipples with my tongue and teeth on my journey, bringing moans from his swollen lips. I worked my way back up, kissing him throughly when I reached his mouth again.

I felt Harry's hand on my chest pushing me away. I hoped he was not going to stop. I was too far gone to act like it hadn't affected me.

"Shower." He said quickly before pulling me into another kiss. He continued to push me upward, but this time he came with me. Slowly we got to a standing position, lips never parting. He still had one hand on my chest and the other in my hair. His hand left my chest, not a second later I felt his naked body against mine.

The feel of him was too much. I thrust against him causing a moan to flow not only from his mouth, but from mine as well. As he repeated my action I heard the shower turn on. Harry moved from my mouth to my neck, as he began to push me backwards. I felt my back hit a wall, but I didn't care. Harry had moved down to my chest and was doing something with he tongue that I had never felt before. Gods was he amazing. He continued downward until he was level with my groin.

I gasped as he slowly licked the tip of my cock. Slowly making his way up.

"Oh my gods. I think they are sharing a shower." Then it all stopped. I had never hated Ginny Weasley so much.

"No way Malfoy wouldn't." The other one too. I swore to the gods I would have my revenge as Harry pulled away from me.

"Fuck." He said. He raised his hand and ran it in front of himself from his head to his stomach. The toothpaste disappeared and he was suddenly dressed again. "Get in the shower. I'll come up with an excuse. This never happened okay."

Who would have guessed that those four word uttered from Harry's mouth could cause so much pain. I felt my heart break as he turned to walk away, but then he turned back around. Grabbing my hand he pulled me into another kiss one that was more passionate than the one s before.

"I'm sorry." He said. He gave me one more soft kiss then he left.

PRESENT TIME

That was how I became obsessed with Harry. Jealous of any girl that he ever touched, fearing that every person he came in contact with would be his true love. I never went as far as stalking him, but I could never keep my eyes of him. Even now I can't help but peek at his gorgeous face, his stunning eye.

My thoughts were interrupted by the compartment door opening. It was the Weasel.

"Hey Harry, you can come back now."

"If I wanted to come back, I would have. I don't need your invitation." Harry said angrily

"Look Harry, I know you're jealous because you don't have a girlfriend, but . . . " _Jealous who would be jealous of Granger. Especially with her acting like a dummy._

"How many times do I have to tell you." I could hear Harry fighting the urge to scream. "I don't want a girlfriend." He said condescendingly.

"Oh my god, you are a fairy aren't you?" Ron asked his voice full of disgust.

"So what if I am?" I could guess what the answer would be. The look on his face was even worse than usual. He looked complete mortified and it didn't flatter him. Not that anything did.

"Holy shit. That is the most disgusting thing ever. I can't believe I was ever friends with you. You' re a dis . . ." He didn't get to finish. I stood up and yelled stuptify. How dare he talk to my Harry like that. _Fuck . What if Harry noticed._

"Malfoy?" He asked. _Crap._

"Hello, Potter." I said taking off my hood. His eyes widened before he got a hold of himself and spoke. I must have looked awful.

"Why did you do that?" He asked quietly.

"Don't tell me you're going to defend him!" I was getting angry. Harry looked as though my response taken off guard, but if he thought I was going to let him defend Weasley like that after what he said he was insane.

"I'm not. I just want to know why."

"Because you seduced me." I mumbled to softly for him to hear.

"What?"

"Because he was insulting you, are you happy?" I really hated my temper sometimes.

"You care?"

"Yes, now if you will excuse me, I have to go." With that I put my hood back up and walked out the door.

Reviewers: I love you all. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am running out of creative ways to say that these characters don't belong to me.

Story Talk: I know this is a really short chapter and you will all probably be mad, but I love you. I think I told you this is a really short fic. There are one or two more chapters left. I don't remember and the notebook I ended it in is upstairs.

Authoress Ramble: In our basement we have what used to be a toy room. Now my little sister is 12 and I am 16 so we don't really have a use for it. Well I have been sleeping down there because first my dad is going to put walls up and make it my room and two because I got a futon for my new room and I hate trying to sleep when my sister is yakking my ear of. That girl can talk. Anyway it has been raining like f-ing crazy so as usual our basement began to leak. My 'room' is the worst when it comes to leakage and since it has been raining for the past two or three days I am now kicked out. And I don't think I will be able to move back in until my room is finished. Which means I will get my own room when I come home to visit from college.

Chapter five.

Realization.

I don't know why I did most if the things I did that day, but now I am starting to see the things I refused to let myself believe.

FLASHBACK

Slowly I licked his tip and worked my way up. I was about to take his whole into my mouth when I heard the worst voices in the world, at that moment.

"Oh my gods. I think they are sharing the shower."

"No way Malfoy wouldn't."

"Fuck." I said as I stood up. I magically dressed myself and cleaned the toothpaste out of my hair. I then turned back to Draco.

"Get in the shower. I'll come up with an excuse. This never happened ok?" I turned to walk away, trying to ignore the hurt look that passed through his eyes. But I couldn't. I turned back and grabbed his hand. I pulled him into me and kissed him more passionately than I had all night. I don't know why, but I did and it felt right. I was kinda sad knowing that tomorrow he would be the same jackass he always had been.

When I pulled away from him the same sadness flashed through his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said. I gave him one more soft kiss then I left.

As soon as I shut the door to the bathroom I heard Ginny squeal. She jumped off my bed and bounded toward me.

"Oh my gods you did it, didn't you?"

"No." I lied as I straightened the sheets on my bed. I hated it when people sat on my bed. It makes creases you know.

"No!" she exclaimed, completely shocked. "But the shower . . ."

"He got in the shower, I came in afterwards to clean up . Not in the shower."

"Wow I really thought you could do it." Ginny said.

"He must really be straight."

"And I didn't think my view of Malfoy could get any better." Ron said. I'd forgotten he was there with all the commotion Ginny had caused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean if he was a fag he'd be about five times worse. Gods I hate fags."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well . . . it's unnatural . . . And well you know wrong."

"How can you say that?" I looked from him to Ginny. Ron looked uncertain and Ginny looked a bit scared. As though she knew that the subject was a bad one.

"Well . . .I . . . it's just wrong that's all." With that the shower went off.

"Let's get out." We went down stairs and rejoined the party. Ten minutes later Malfoy walked downstairs and promptly left. Pansy ran after him. However the girl returned dripping with tears some minutes later.

END FLASHBACK.

I didn't want to believe it before, even though I knew it was there. He didn't want me to leave. He felt what I did. He felt how I still do. And if the thing with Ron was sincere he still did too. I had to find him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Story Talk: For those of you that have already read this and didn't like the ending. I ask that you read it again. As well as the note at the very end.

Authoress Ramble: yay we are getting a thunder storm. Weeeeee.

Chapter 6

I decided that day that Harry could never know how I felt. I also convinced myself that it didn't mean anything. I tried to tell myself I was thinking of Pansy. That thought was gone when I remembered I broke up with her after the encounter. I just wanted to believe that I thought I was thinking of anyone else. Even though I knew I wasn't. I actually had myself thoroughly convinced . . . until I saw him the next year. That brought up a few things. One in a more physical sense.

FLASHBACK.

I had myself convinced. I didn't want him, didn't need him. Then I saw him, His bright green eyes, his messy black hair, the muscles in his arms causing his too tight shirt to strain as he lifted his truck off the cart.

Oh gods, just the thought of him hardened me. I thought of him as I pumped myself. Pretending it was his hand that was creating this pleasure. Pretending it was his hand that created the heat. Pretending it was his ears that were hearing me calling his name. I released into the toilet. Cleaning up quickly I stepped out of the stall only to find myself standing in front of a wide eyed Ron Weasley.

"Weasel." All I had to do was pretend that nothing happened. He'd fall for it . . . right?

"So Malfoy what does your father think about your new infatuation?"

"What are you talking about Weasley?" I said calmly as I rubbed soap over my hands.

"Don't pretend that I didn't hear you, I did. And it was disgusting. Who would guess, a Malfoy one of those unnatural freaks. Fag."

"Weasel if you don't want your head ripped off I'd . . ." I said walking toward him.

"No Malfoy you listen to me." Ron grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the wall. "Stay the fuck away from Harry. I won't tell him and you won't either. You better not come within ten feet of him. If you do then the whole school will know about you preference. But know one will know about Harry. Maybe I will accidently say Goyle or better yet, Filch. Do you understand?" I nodded because I couldn't speak.

For once in my life I was afraid of Weasley. I was completely defenseless at the moment. The loss of air had caused my vision to blur. My hands dropped from where they had been holding Weasley's wrist to hang limply by my sides. I had lost the strength to fight a while ago, but now I couldn't even hold on. My head lolled to the side. I felt like I was about to pass out. Suddenly his hand was gone and I was sprawled on the floor gasping for air.

"And keep away from me and Mione too." He said adding a kick for emphasis. "And next time I won't let go." Then my vision went black.

THIRD PERSON

Ron walked back to his compartment with more confidence tan he had ever had before. He scared Malfoy. Ron had seen the look of terror on his face, seen the fear in his eyes. Malfoy wouldn't come near any of them. Ron had done something Harry couldn't do and he felt like he was floating on cloud nine.

When Ron arrived at the compartment it was empty. Hermione and Harry were both at the prefect meeting. Hermione would be back soon. Harry wouldn't. This was the perfect opportunity. Ron liked Hermione, but not half as much as she liked him. Ron over heard her telling Ginny she'd do anything for him. Which was great for Ron, because he knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to do something else that Harry hadn't.

As soon as the doors opened Ron stood up. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her into a bruising kiss. He forced his tongue into her mouth, but she didn't mind. Ron finally pulled away breathless. He turned around and locked the door then turned back to Hermione. Her eyes were shining with happiness.

"I love you Ron." She said. Ron answered by pulling her into another kiss. Hermione raise her hand to his face only to have it removed . Ron took her hand and lowered it. He placed her hand over the small bulge in his pants and made her rub himself. She pulled away.

"Ron . . ."

"Shut-up." Ron said pulling her lips back to his. He resumed what he was doing, but Hermione pulled back again.

"But . . ."

"Do you want me to leave you?"

"No, but . . ."

"But nothing. If I have to keep helping you I will go find someone else who knows what they are doing."

"I don't . . ."

"Fine. I thought you loved me. I guess not." With that Ron turned to walk away.

"No wait. I . . . I'll do it."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. If you don't love me I will understand." Hermione answer by reluctantly placing her hand on the bulge in his pants. She began to rub him. However it wasn't good enough for Ron. He slapped Hermione. "Faster. What do you think you are doing." Hermione just nodded and moved her hand faster.

Ron grabbed the back of her neck roughly and pulled her to his lips. With his other hand her grabbed hers with a bruising force and helped her move faster. Once she was keeping up Ron removed his hand and began to unbutton her pants. He let his pants fall and then placed Hermione's hand on his bare skin.

Hermione pulled back from the kiss they were still sharing.

"What are . . ." She started.

"I thought I told you to shut-up." Ron said harshly, he pulled her back to his mouth. When she didn't respond he roughly pushed her to the ground. Ron knelt down and slapped her. "When I kiss you you fucking kiss me back. Understand?"

Hermione just nodded trying to stop her tears. Ron stood back up when Hermione tried to get back up he pushed her back down. Then he guided her tear streaked face to his cock. Hermione cried as she sucked on the man that she thought she loved.

PRESENT TIME

That day Hermione not only lost her virginity, but she lost herself. Ron controlled her from then on and she let him do it.

DRACO POV

I sank down onto the bathroom floor and buried my face in my hands. It had been easy to stay away from Harry and his friends. I didn't want to have any excuse to go near him. Later it became harder. I wanted to be near him to get to know him. Although I probably knew him better than anyone else. I knew that when he was nervous he bit his lower lip. When he was angry and trying to hide it his lips would twitch when he smiled. The same thing happened when he was sad. Except there was a dullness to his eyes instead of the burning fire. Also when he was mad he couldn't sit still. When he was happy he would swing his right leg. If he was standing his left hand would fidget like mad. He was so cute.

His backpack was a muggle styled duffle bag and he would always carry it over his left shoulder. Unless he was running. In that case he would have it strapped across his chest his chest with the bag sitting on his ass. Gods I loved that ass.

My thoughts were interrupted when the bathroom door opened. I found myself looking at an obviously nervous Harry Potter.

"Why do you care?" I was surprised by his question. It wasn't what I had expected.

"What?" I asked, just because I didn't have an answer. I needed as much time as I could get.

"Why do you care? Why have you been nice to me since fifth year? Why don't you hate me for what happened at that party?" I kinda really regretted asking what. "What happened to make you change?" His voice was softer and less rushed with the last question.

I considered all of his questions. There was one answer to all of them.

"Because, you seduced me." I watched his reaction.

He stopped biting his lip. I looked down to see his left hand was moving, not doing anything. Just moving, fidgeting. Just like when he was happy. I grabbed his fidgeting hand and pulled him toward me. I placed a soft kiss on his lips then pulled away searching his eyes. Suddenly he reached out grabbing the back of my head and pulling me back to himself. Our lips met in what should have been a searing kiss. Our lips worked against each other, but there was no passion, no lust, no everything that I thought I felt that night.

Both of us pulled away. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing. And I knew that my eyes showed the exact same. The silence between us grew until finally Harry broke it.

"You know that . . . er . . .wasn't as great as I remember."

"You feel that way too?"

"Yeah." The silence grew once again. "Right so I am going to go."

"Yeah see ya." As I watched Harry walk out the door I found myself wondering if Seamus Finnigan was single

THE END

Leo Note:For those of you that don't like it here's what I have to say. Not every person you date you spend the rest of your life with, but those people are still important. Almost as important as those that you do end up with. So while they weren't together they will still play a role in each others lives. Because now both will see that they need to focus on the reality of things and not let images and false memories rule their lives.

This wasn't meant to be a Harry Draco fairy tale. It was meant to portray a part of life through these characters. Which is exactly what I did.

So if you still think that the ending was wrong then I am sorry. But I am not changing it. It would be like changing the ending of the tortoise and the hare and having the hare win. The whole point of the story the moral would be lost completely.

My moral is: Live in reality not in the images and fairy tales you create for yourself.


End file.
